Fifty shades of Unconventional
by guiltypleasuress
Summary: Christian did not expect to have his world turned upside down in a room that mostly smells of sweat and chicken wings.
1. Unexpected

"Out of all the cliché, stereotypical locations, can we please move our business meeting out of a strip club? "

"Oh lighten up, Chris. This is more of a celebration than a meeting anyway." Replies John, Christian's new business partner and old buddy from Harvard. Christian Grey doesn't do strip clubs, you dumb ass.

"There's a difference between partying and distaste. I can't even watch these pathetic plastic chicks."

"Grab a beer, won't you?" Adds his partner, Colin. "And for the record, these are very classy ladies that want to display their body parts for the good cause of making us tired businessmen happy. Being given their body parts by god, it is their god given right to show us what we want to see don't you think? Everyone around Clifford began to howl with laughter. Except for that Megan, though. Donno what made her take her top off and who decided to pay money for her. Am I right? Am I right?"

Another drunken howl of laughter by the group around the table.

"Right, I'll go mingle then. Get what's apparently rightfully mine." Christian rolls his eyes and quickly walks outside. These girls were disgusting to look at. Even if he hadn't had a sub for two months, he wouldn't scoop this low. The club was crawling with fake blondes with two massive plastic balloons hanging out of their shirts and a ton of bronzer on their faces. It was hard to see the appeal. Then again, Christian wasn't hammered yet.

'If you can't beat'em, join'em,' Christian concluded before he sat down by the deserted bar to order a drink, preferably, as potent as he could get in a dump like this.

"I'll have a scotch, neat," Christian commanded without looking up at the bartender.

"Coming up sir," the delicate voice murmured back. Christian immediately whipped his head up.

The bartender was a thin pale woman. She looked barely in her twenties, and her too big blue eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets with the attention she was giving to the scotch she was pouring. She was wearing the classic uniform of the other waitresses: black short skirt and a black cropped top to match. Christian wanted her immediately.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Christian growled to himself. Christian himself was taken aback by his outburst. The bartender winced.

"I'm sorry sir. Have I done something wrong?" 'God I want her on this table now,'

"No, I'll take the scotch" Christian muttered. 'Why must she work here? She doesn't belong in this place with all these perverts ogling her body all night. I could really take care of her...' 'Woa, where the hell did that come from Grey? She works at a strip club. You can't have her. She's probably infested with disease.'

As Christian told himself this, he immediately regretted it. To think about anyone touching her flawless pale skin was unthinkable.

'Get a hold of yourself, Grey' Christian thinks as he tosses back his drink. He takes another glance at the bartender who is looking nervously at anywhere but at him. "Thanks for the drink." Christian mutters as he stands up, taking out a $100 bill out of his pocket. He puts it in her hands to have some contact with her before he leaves. 'Maybe she'll take this and run away from this hellhole tonight' Christian hopes insanely. He gathers his belongings and hurries back to his car, leaving a stunned brunette holding the biggest tip of her life in her hand.


	2. Deeper

"Welch, send me every single employee record, with anything you can find on them that you have on database for Angels strip club in Seattle."

"Yes, sir."

Christian hangs up the phone and places it on his office table. He places his elbows on the table and puts his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He has been staring at his computer screen for the last 4 hours, trying to get some work done. Yet, all that would sneak to the back of his mind were those doe like eyes and pale skin. Once the corner of his computer screen read 2 am, Christian decided that enough is enough. He needed to find out who she is.

'If I just figure out what her name is, maybe some background information, I can let her go. It's just the mystery that's killing me. Once I see her STI infested medical record, I can finally sleep again, knowing she's just another girl at a strip club.'

It's been three days since Christian saw the trembling brunette. Three long days and weary nights, filled with dreams of those damn eyes.

'What the hell was the deal with those eyes anyway? If I weren't so god damn mesmerized by them, I could have had more time to check out her ass. This is stupid; I don't even know why I'm so obsessed with her. We had about as much contact as two strangers that pass by each other on the street.'

Nevertheless, Christian paced around his room at three in the morning, anticipating the email from Welch that would finally allow him some peace.

After the longest ten minutes of his life, and about eight changes of mind to fire Welch or just hire another 10 Welch's for maximum speed, Christian heard the 'bing' go off on his blackberry.

Christian hurries to his seat on fires up his Mac, wanting to see her face on full screen.

Christian quickly skims through all the employee names, looking for those eyes.

Owner: _Jack Hyde. _'He just looks like a sleezeball from that cocky ass smirk. You're not a pimp asshole, you don't own her- them. You don't own them. For fuck's sake I have to find this girl and forget about her'.

Dancers:

_Katherine Kavanagh (Cherry)_

_Ashley Brian (Sugar)_

_Suzanne __O'Donnell (Lolly)..._

Bartenders:

_Lilian Peters_

_Anastasia Steele_

_Sara Zhang_

Christian found her picture immediately. "Anastasia" he mutters. 'Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I like the way it rolls off my tongue. I'd like it better if I could scream it out with her squirming under me. _Woa Grey, stop._ This whole research project is so that you get her out of your head, not back into your thoughts.'

Too late, since the innocent look on her pictures has already granted Christian with a bulging hard on. Christian looks down at his pants, looking like they are about to burst open.

'Fuck, now what am I going to do? Jerk off like a twelve year old? Maybe I should have taken Elena up on her offer last night. This whole Anastasia thing is probably because of sexual frustration anyway. I just need to get laid.'

But the thought of fucking Elena makes his insides turn in an unfamiliar way. Despite their age difference, this was never an issue before. In fact, the bulge in his pants softens at the thought. 'Strange... At least one problem is solved. Now let's see who the hell you are Anastasia.'

Christian clicks on her name:

_Anastasia Rose Steele_

Age: 21 'Christ, that's young, too young for you to fuck her up, Grey.'

Occupation: Full time student at Washington State University, part time bartender at Angels nightclub

Medical History: See below

Financial statements: See below

Personal History: See below

Christian spends thirty minutes memorizing every aspect of this woman's life. 'Christ, she looks good on paper. 4.0 GPA and no fucking STIs. Guess I can't get over her through disgust... Holy shit, she only has $258.64 in her bank account. How does she even afford food and shelter?'

Digging deeper through her financial records, Christian sees her most recent deposit: $100 2 nights ago. 'Fuck, I make more than a third of her bank account. If I knew she was in this state, I would've given her a couple thousands for a tip. Maybe I should go back...'

Christian knew he was fooling himself for a chance to see her, but he couldn't help his sorry self. How this girl was even hanging on created a bigger mystery for Christian.

'I'll go tomorrow night, since it'll be an empty Wednesday night. I'll have time to really talk to her. And maybe watch out for any fuckers that try anything with her. _Fuck, I have got it bad.'_


End file.
